marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Power Level Classification
Many classification have been established to classified the mutants regarding to their power-set and mastery. A notable one is the one using the Greek alphabet. Except for the Omega Level, those scale aren't clearly explained, neither is the system used to categorize them, and even the Omega is really vague. Many explanation can be found on internet about the power level-scales, but aren't referenced and are likely fan-made classifications. As well, delta, epsilon or zeta mutants aren't official until further references. =Greek-numbered Classifications= Age Of Apocalypse (Earth-295 / Earth-95120) In the Age Of Apocalypse, mutants were classified by Apocalypse's services to classify the mutants prisoners and troops. Gammas and Betas Very little is known about the mutants classified as Gammas or Betas,Presumably Gamma and Beta-Class except that their powers are inferior to the Alphas, but however powerful, as Zora Risman stated about two mutants, one of them a fire-breather: "They weren't alphas, but you could tell they were formidable. Probably betas or gammas." * The Gamma mutants are not to be confused with the Gamma Mutates, humans mutated by the Gamma Radiations. Alpha Class Mutants The '''Alpha-Class', , Alphas, or mutant with Alpha Class powers, are powerful mutants, most of them trained and with powerful powers. The Alphas were intended to be resurrected by Clan Akkaba in order to join Weapon Omega's forces. The Alpha-class mutants were stated to be "the dealiest, most powerful" mutants, , and were the sole mutants allowed in the Heaven, Worthington's night-club. Regarding to the known information, the Alphas were mostly present among Apocalypse's forces and the rebels groups: The X-Men, the Brotherhood of Chaos and the Elite Mutant Force. Later, they were all intended to be resurrected using the Life Seed by Sugar Man and Dark Beast for Omega Weapon's army, in the Alpha Lab. On Earth-95120, Abyss was seen eating X-Men Alpha-Bits, seemingly cereals with bits of Alpha Class mutants X-Men. * Also see the list of confirmed Alpha Class Mutants. * ''The Galadorians on Earth-616 also use a classification for their own and for others, the two known levels being Alpha Class and Alpha Plus Class. Mainstream Universes (Earth-616 / Earth-101001) On Earth-616, the mutant classification is not really used, except for Omega Levels. Beta Level Mutants Juston Seyfert's Sentinel considered that lethal force was necessary to take down Brian Rinehart, a mutant whose 'Mutant Power Level Classification' was '''Beta' demonstrated powerful telekinetic powers. *''Also see the list of confirmed Beta Level Mutants. Omega Level & Omega Class Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant Carey on "[[Manifest Destiny]", on CBRCBR interview of Rick Remender , mutants with Omega-Level Potential, Omega Mutants, or simply Omega Level or Omega (also called Omega Level Mutates by Supergiant, Omega-class mutants by Xavier Institute's and the O*N*E, and "Omega strength mutant" by the Stepford Cuckoos. ) is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. The Omega Level Energy can be read by Shi'ar technology and Cerebra. On Earth-101001, Takeo Sasaki's powers were stated to be "''Omega-class powers", a level unseen since Jean Grey. Other mutants have been deemed to be "only" '''potential Omega Level', or Omega-Class. A Shi'ar proposed that every Omega Potential with psychic powers should be terminated in order to prevent them from becoming host to the Phoenix. The term, initially "Omega Level Mutant Abilities" was seemingly used at first by Fred Duncan, and quickly adopted by Charles Xavier to define some of his first students, and was described in those terms: "Yet what he called Omega (the last) he meant as regards to an "ultimate threat,' while I simply prefer to think of such mutant abilities as unlimited potential." On Earth-2319, the Mapmakers stated that Tian, the City-Nation of the mutants, was an Omega-Level threat. * Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants, and the one of the potential Omega Level Mutants. * To be precised that: ** The Omega Level Telepaths or Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants, as well as Omega Level Mutants telepaths or telekinetics aren't necessary of Omega Level concerning those powers. *** ''See the Omega Level Telepaths and the Telekinetics. ** Non-mutants and even objects or locations are also sometimes classified as Omega Level: *** ''See the other Omega Level classifications, including the Omega Level Threats and the Omega Class Weapons. Beyond Omega A few mutants have been stated to be '''Beyond Omega': Franklin Richards was classified by the Mad Celestials to be "Beyond Omega Classification", as well as his future counterpart. Others were described in other words to be past Omegas: * Vulcan was stated to be "beyond Omega Level", "past Omega" by Prof. X, and "way past Omega" by Rachel Summers, after being exposed to burst of mutant energy. * Mr. M was stated to be "extremely powerful, even by the standards of omega-level mutants". * Also see the list of confirmed beyond Omega Level Mutants. Omega Level Telekinetics Omega-Level Telekinetics are seemingly supposed to represent the more powerful telekinetics. Cable was described by Havok as an Omega Level Telekinetic during a burst of power, caused by Blaquesmith and Stryfe (Hope Summers)'s manipulations. His clone Stryfe stated to possess such power as well. Hope Summers was also able to express Omega Level Telekinesis by leeching Cable's powers, demonstrated in a massive telekinetic movement described by Nemesis as a "Omega-Level temper tantrum", as Hope was angered during the powers expression. After having stabbed Cable with the Psimitar, his Omega Level Telekinesis spilled out and was leeched by Hope, stored and used for weeks, allowing her to form force-fields, , telekinetic superhuman-strength and Omega-Level Mind Bullets, but that TK was quickly dried up. * To be precised that the Omega Level Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telekinetics. Omega Level Healers Elixir was described as a omega level healer. * To be precised that the Omega Level Healers aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Healers. Mutants Alpha-Psi Jean Grey was considered to be a "Mutant Alpha-Psi". Omega Level & Omega Class Telepaths The mightier telepaths are considered to be part of a special category: the Omega, Omega Level, or Omega Class Emmafrostfile.com internet page of Marvel.com interview of Matt Fraction Telepaths. * To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telepaths. Days of Future Past (Earth-811) Class Omega From Earth-811, a possible future of Earth-616, Nimrod classified a Phoenix-Rachel Summers as being Class Omega and considering himself to be on par with Class Omega mutants, and stated about her that "Upper limit of target-subjects abilities have yet to be determined". * As far, she is considered to be an Omega level/class mutant. =Arabic-numbered Classifications= Earth-5692 Level Four Mutants On Earth-5692, Skrulls controlling Earth scanned Blink, stating that she was a Level Four mutant, without that classification to be explained. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Level Four Mutants. Earth-10005 On Earth-10005, the mutants are classified by Class, presumably from one to five, five being the upper level known for now. Class Three and Four Callisto was able to sense mutants powers and level, and during her first meeting with Magneto, she estimated that he and Pyro were the only ones, among 87 mutants in the reunion they attended, to be above Class Three, without her to clearly expressing their level, but as Jean Grey is the only Class Five mutant ever met by Charles Xavier, it is assumed that they are Class Four. It is unknown if Callisto counted herself and the Omega Gang as class three or less, or among the class four. * Also see the list of confirmed Class Four Mutants. Class Five Jean Grey is the only class five mutant that Charles Xavier ever met. He stated that her potential was limitless. That statement was also confirmed by power-sensing Callisto. * That class has been commented by fans as being kind of the counterpart to Omega class/level. * ''Also see the list of confirmed Class Five Mutants. =Other Classifications= O*N*E Threat Levels Following the M-Day, the O*N*E established a Threat Levels classification of the remaining mutants, starting with '''Low', then General, Significant, High, and at last Severe. This scale doesn't seems based only on the power-level of the mutants, but also on a large part on their criminal, military or activist activities, their self-reconnaissance as mutants, their psychology and morality. =References= Category:Mutant Level-Power Scales Category:Mutants Category:Power Classifications